The great prophecy
by Mary Kenson
Summary: Follow the next generation of Harry potter through their first few years at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

**ZACK: YOU'RE A WIZARD: 1**

As I was sitting on my deck watching owls swoop by I thought,_ "Those are probably going to some wizard."_

"Mom I just got a letter from a school! It's a school for wizards? MOM!" I heard my best friend, Matt exclaim through his open window.

Wait did Matt just say that he got a letter for a wizard school! I ran down the steps and hopped over the fence that separates our yards. "Matt!" I hollered.

Matt stuck his head out of the window. "Yeah,"

"Did you just get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I asked hoping he had.

"Yes, why? Have you heard of it?" He asked excitedly.

I ran inside, we were good enough friends that this wouldn't matter. "YOU'RE A WIZARD MATE!" I yelled grabbing him in a bear hug. "Just like my family and me!"

"No way man!" Matt said "I'm so pumped! What's it like to be a wizard? Is Hogwarts cool? Where is it? Where do we get all of our school supplies?"

"Whoa dude hold on I can only answer one question at a time. First of all just ask yourself what it's like to be a wizard, you are one! Second, Hogwarts is the coolest place on earth! And to get places just ask my family. I can't believe you're a wizard too! Can I see your letter?" I answered excitedly.

"Of course," Matt said handing over his letter.

"Wicked!" I gasped scanning the list of school supplies.

"Matt, what were you saying about you getting a letter from a school? Oh, hi Zack," Matt's mom, Mrs. Rickorde said.

Matt took his letter and gave it to his Mom. "I know Mom it seems unreal but Zack's family is all wizards. Just talk to his mom please!"

"I will talk to his mom but that doesn't mean anything ok? Wait, wizards?" Mrs. Rickorde said looking down at Matt. She gave him back his letter and left the room.

"I hope your mom believes my mom about this." I said.

"Zack, is your mother home right now?" Mrs. Rickorde hollered up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. Matt and I walked down the stairs and went over to my house with Mrs. Rickorde. Matt and I both crossed our fingers hoping my mom would convince Mrs. Rickorde.

"Oh, hello Lynn, how are you?" My mom asked Mrs. Rickorde.

"I would be loads better if you would explain what's going on with this letter and what your son is talking about saying you are all wizards." Mrs. Rickorde replied.

"Ferdinand Zackby, how dare you reveal us! Mrs. Rickorde, please come in and sit down in the living room. Ferdinand," Ferdinand is my real name but I go by Zack because I hate the name, "Go make us some tea." My Mom snapped.

Matt's mom and my mom began talking about all of this wizard stuff and my mom even did a little magic to prove that wizards are real.

"Bloody hell! Wizards are real!" Mrs. Rickorde exclaimed.

` "Yes they are," My mom said matter of factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAMES: DIAGON ALLEY: 2**

Time to go back to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! Albus, my little brother, and I got our letters yesterday and are going to Diagon Alley with our cousins the Weasley's. Rose, my cousin, is going to Hogwarts this year for the first time just like my brother Albus.

It is going to be my 2nd year as a Gryffindor. I also have a little sister named Lily who is nine. We are traveling by floo powder which is a powder that you throw up and step into the flames to transport. Today we are going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies.

"James, come downstairs we have to go!" my mom hollered.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs of number 12 Grimmuald Place. My mom was standing next to the fireplace holding some floo powder.

"James you go first," she ordered, "wait for us when you get out. Remember elbows in, and speak clearly."

"Course mum!" I grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled throwing down the powder.

The stones began spinning around me and I tucked my elbows close to my side. I saw other peoples' living rooms flash by as I stumbled out into Diagon Alley.

I stepped aside making room for the rest of my family to come out. I began wiping off soot from my clothes as Albus came out with shaking his unruly, black hair. He looked the exact same as my dad—a little too similar. He had those famous electric, green eyes. Albus stepped aside and we checked each other to make sure we looked alright for the ladies.  
>My mom stepped out next and brushed herself off. I saw Rose with her family walking around. I ran up to them. "Hello, Weasley's!" I said as I jumped.<p>

They all laughed. The Weasleys were made up of my Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo. They and walked over to where Lily was stepping out. "Hey guys!" Rose said. We all exchanged greetings until I saw my girlfriend Hannah and ran off.

My dad jogged after me. "James you have to stay with us. You have to help Rose and Albus."

"But why?" I asked, sulkily.

"Because I said so," dad stated. I hated it when he said that.

"Bye." I said to Hannah waving.

As my dad and I walked back he whispered, "James just wait a few days and a lot more will make sense. I need to make sure you guys are always okay." I was about to ask what he meant but, we had reached the group.

We went into Ollivandor's somehow way back when my father and him got to know each other really well.

"Hello Harry, how have you been? How is Luna?" Ollivandor asked.

"I am fantastic; she is great has she stopped by yet?" My dad asked.

"Not yet but, I am expecting her soon for Lysander and Lorcan." Ollivandor commented.

"Of course," My dad responded, "they are turning out to be fine boys. I hope Lily will marry a boy like them."

"That would be wonderful," Ollivandor said as Lily blushed; "Now how about we get Albus and Rose fitted for their wands!" Ollivandor exclaimed clapping his hands together, excitedly.

Albus looked nervous, yet excited. "Let us try holly with dragon heartstring, 10 inches." He brought out a tan box and pulled out the wand. "Just give it a little wave," he said as he handed it to Albus.

Albus gave it a little wave resulting in all the boxes flying off the wall. Albus dropped the wand to the counter shocked. My dad flicked his wand and all of the boxes went back onto their shelves.

"Thank you Harry, and that wand was not right at all." He said scanning the shelves.

"That's what the first two wands I tried did," said Dad with a chuckle.

"Of course," Muttered Ollivandor. He took a glimpse at Albus and reached up for a wand in a dusty dark brown box. "Unicorn core and Holly 11 inches." He handed the wand to Albus.

Albus flinched as he gave it a little flick expecting the boxes to crash to the floor again. Instead a little silvery mist came out of the tip; this was his wand.

"That is definitely your wand." The adults all agreed.

"How much will that be?" Dad asked pulling out his wallet.

"No, no don't worry about it, I owe you. I insist that you don't pay. After all you saved…" he stopped because my dad shook his head.

"Saved what?" Lily asked. She was, after all, the innocent one and daddies little girl.

"His cat, Lily," Dad said flatly.

Rose got her wand, and we left the shop. We walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Albus got a great grey owl. He named him Perna. Rose also got an owl that was spotted. She named it Chandler.

We went to Flourish and Blotts next. We got all the books on our list. After a stop at quality quidditch supplies to get me a broom, we headed home. School was in a week and I was so excited!


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you have already read the Harry potter books because otherwise this chapter won't make much sense but please keep reviewing!**

**VISIT TO HOGWARTS: LILY: 3**

Dad took me to visit Hogwarts because he needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about safety, or something like that. Also, it was supposed to be an early birthday present. I went into the office, "Lily, you won't mind if I go look at something with Professor McGonagall while you stay in here, do you?" Dad asked.

"Of course not," I responded

They both left the room. I began to walk around the room staring at the curious objects. I came to the famous sorting hat, sitting on the shelf. I walked up to it, and it talked to me. "Lily Potter, of course,"

"Um, hat could you please do me a favor?" I asked the hat.

"Of course I can! What is it?" the hat asked.

"Well could you put something into the song?" I asked

"Depends on what it is. Place me on your head." He demanded; I obliged. Then the hat read my thoughts. "I would be more then happy to change the song for this." I placed the hat back on the shelf as Dad and Professor McGonagall walked back into the room. As I walked back to the red seat where I was before.

"Did you enjoy looking around in here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you." I said as politely as I could.

"She is so much like her mother, but nothing like you;" Professor McGonagall said fondly, "and thank goodness for that; I don't know if I can handle another Harry Potter." She laughed.

"You might be getting one with Albus." Dad responded laughing.

"Just because he looks like you doesn't mean he will make the same decisions." I said. Both Professor McGonagall and Dad stared at me intently.

"Why do you say that?" Dad asked.

"Because looks don't decide decisions; people should look at you because of your decisions." I replied earnestly.

Professor McGonagall whispered something in to Dads ear; he listened intently and nodded.

"Come on Lily we should get home." Dad handed me some Floo Powder, and I stepped into the flames leaving behind Hogwarts. I tucked my elbows in as I swirled in circles; other homes flashing in front of me. I then stumbled out into the living room.

**JAMES: DAD'S PAST: 4**

It was the night before we left for Hogwarts, and Dad told Albus and me to come into his room before dinner. He talked about all of his adventures. He sobbed; I had never seen my Dad cry. He is the strongest guy I know, especially after hearing this. I knew he was famous, but wow, this must have been extremely tough. Now I know why he has nightmares at night, all because of that idiot Voldemort. That voice that said he had let too many people die for him. I could never imagine hearing that. Also, so many people did actually die: Teddy's' parents (Tonks and Lupin), Uncle Fred and so many more.

"That is my past boys. Don't tell anyone what I just told you. Especially not your mother because she thinks this will scare you, or Lily, that would scare her silly. I will tell her when she is ready." demanded Dad and with that he got up and went down for dinner. Mom was right. It did scare me.

"Al, promise me you won't let Dad down, and you won't hurt him or this family. Mum and Dad don't need that," A sense of urgency was in my voice.

"I promise," said Albus confidently. I must have looked relieved because he said, "Why, you trust me right?"

"Of course," I said. "Let's go down to dinner." I got up and left. I don't know why I asked him that, I may never. At least I have his word.

It was September 1st, the day we go to Hogwarts, and Lily's birthday! I grabbed Lily's birthday present as I jogged down the stairs. I went to the kitchen table to find chocolate chip pancakes with syrup being served and as usual, I was the last one up. I sat down next to Lily giving her the present, while running my hand through my black hair. She opened it; it was an owl. She squealed with delight "Thank you James!" She said hugging me. I laughed as she stroked the owl.

"I am going to name her Athena!" Lily said delightedly.

"Perfect name darling," Mom smiled.

I didn't have to see the other presents she got to know that I gave the her best one. We then had to begin loading the car to head to King Cross Station.

We were in the car heading to the station with Lily whining how it wasn't fair the boys got to go, and it was especially unfair because it was her birthday. Mom was laughing at this and saying she knows how she feels, she had 5 brothers. That got Lily quiet.

I was bugging Albus about how he was going to be in Slytherin the whole entire car ride until my Mum got mad at me. But, I was really getting to him! When we finally arrived at Kings Cross station; we hurried through the bustle of muggle's, lots of them stared at us because of our owls.

I smirked at Albus as I ran through the border to Platform 9 ¾. Once we were all together we went and found our cousins. As they appeared through the steam that was coming off of the train Rose looked so nervous it was funny. I wondered if I had ever looked that childish.

I ran off to find my friends but instead I found Teddy and Victorie snogging! It was so weird, he is practically my brother and she is my cousin! I hope it will work out, but probably not. I interrupted them to ask what they were doing and Teddy told me to bug off and that he had come to send Victorie off! It was really funny!

I got on the train, after a kiss from my mom and a hug from my dad, and they made me promise that I would look after Al. Then I ran off to find my friends, well mostly Hannah, and prank some innocent 1st year if Hannah would let me.


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way the prophecy sounds a lot better if you say it out loud just saying! But please review!**

**ROSE: THE CHOICE: 5**

I Saw James disappear down the train, then I hugged my Mom and kissed my Dad, he warned me about a boy with the last name of Malfoy, and to beat him in every test. I promised him I would try. I got on the train after a few minutes Al followed me on. We eventually found a compartment.

This compartment had just two kids in it. One was a light blond haired boy with cold grey eyes, he was average height, very pale skin and relatively skinny. The girl had dirty blond hair, pretty blue eyes, she was short, and had no freckles. They were arguing. I opened the compartment door. They immediately fell quiet. "Sorry if I am interrupting something. Just all of the other compartments are full. Can we sit here?"

"Of course! Hi I am Lissie Kast," said the girl. I was so glad they weren't bothered!

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this," I said gesturing to Al," is Albus Potter." I expected the look of surprise we always got. She just smiled and nodded. The boy on the other hand looked up, surprised. "I am guessing you are a muggle born." I said to Lissie

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" Lissie questioned.

"Lucky guess," I said. I didn't want her to know she will probably be one of the only people who treats us normally. The sweet cart lady came by and I got several snacks that Albus and I decided to share. The boy also got some snacks, but Lissie refused and began to stare out the window. "Do you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "Did you bring any snacks?" I asked. Again she shook her head. "Do you want any of mine?"

"Really I'm fine, but thanks." She insisted giving me a faint smile.

I slid over a pack of burtie botts every flavor jelly beans. I smiled at her as she looked up in surprise. We made small talk, although I still didn't know the boys name. I was just about to ask Lissie who he was, when our door opened.

There stood two boys, one of them had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, about medium height, and was kind of scrawny. The other boy had blond sweeping hair; he had some muscle, was the perfect height, and had blue eyes. The curly hair boy spoke first he said "Hey I am Ferdinand Zackby, but call me Zack."

"And I am Matthew Rickorde, call me Matt." Said the other boy, "Have you guys, by chance, seen a cat running up the train? A guy named Stanley Mandzel accidently opened the cage." said Matt; he was so cut. I saw Albus roll his eyes at me I must have been pretty obvious that I thought he was really cute!

"No sorry, but we will tell you if we do, and I'm Lissie Kast." said Lissie smiling.

"Thanks, we all appreciate it," said Zack "Stanley is really worried."

"No problem, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter," I said.

"Wow, you guys are the famous Potters and Weasley's!" Exclaimed Zack, Matt gave a puzzled expression. "I will explain later dude," That was the reaction I had been expecting from Lissie.

Albus and I both nodded. I don't know why my parents are so famous. Mom always told me that it is because she was an important ministry worker, and Dad is the vice head Auror Aurors are people who fight against dark magic. I don't really believe that though there must be something more to it.

They both left and as they closed the door, a foot wedged itself in between the wall and the door. We heard an "Excuse me," then the door opened again. There was a tall, straight, brown haired girl in the doorway. "Hi I'm Gabby Urege, I heard you were on the train. I can't believe you guys are sitting with a Malfoy. That's unheard of! A Potter and Weasley sitting with a Malfoy! After all your parents hate each other, you know. I know so much about your life you wouldn't believe it." For the first time she took notice of Lissie. I was in awe that someone could talk that much and that I was sitting with the boy my father warned me about. "Oh, who are you? I don't believe I've seen you before,"

"Hi I'm Lissie Kast," Lissie replied waving.

"Nice to meet you Lissie, I'm guessing you are a muggle born, based on the fact that you aren't awing at them." She gestured to Albus and me, "It would only make sense. You know some weird rumors are already spreading. Did you hear about someone, named Sempurtus Stingily hexing someone already? I think it was Bertha Bublinton! They are both first years, so this year should be dramatic. Well I have to go and comfort Bertha." With that she left.

As soon as the door closed Lissie comented, "How can someone talk that fast for so long? If I am in her house my ears will fall off from overuse." Albus and I laughed and nodded.

The Malfoy boy finally talked. "Hello I believe I never introduced myself, I am Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you," Then he turned back to the window after reaching out his hand. I shook it but there was no more discussion.

"Do you know anything about that Malfoy boy?" I whispered to Lissie. She nodded but didn't offer any more information on him. I just let the subject drop. We talked a bit longer.

Then Zack opened the door and said, "You guys might want to get changed, we will be arriving soon." Than he left

The boys left the compartment so Lissie and I could change; then vice versa. We finally got to Hogwarts. As I was leaving the compartment, I saw Lissie hang back with Malfoy. I faintly heard an argument probably like the one I had interrupted earlier. I only caught 6 words, they were "No way will I ever tell!" it was weird, but who cares? I was at Hogwarts!

We walked down on to the Platform and saw Hagrid yelling "Firs' year's firs' years, come here!" He looked down at us and said "How 'ya doing godson and Rose?" we laughed and walked down to the area he was pointing at. Yes Hagrid is Albus's Godfather and my godfather is our herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom.

Al and I got into a boat with Matt and Zack. As we traveled across the lake, we got our first glimpse of the castle. I actually gasped, the view was breath taking It could not have been more beautiful. Hagrid called out "Duck!" We all immediately did, you don't doubt Hagrid.

We went under some ivy and came up on a dock that could only have been under the school. Al and I stayed close together as we walked up the slippery stairs. At the top of the steps was a Professor. His name turned out to be Professor Babel; he is a very tall man with brown eyes that welcomed you but you knew not to mess around with. He turned out to be head master assistant, and Hufflepuff head.

He led us into the Great Hall. It was huge and was very hard to see the top. He explained the process of the hat while I clung tightly to Albus. He left to prepare the other students.

Something that scared all of us was that a group of silvery people came through the wall. I figured they were ghosts but, they still gave me a fright. Mom had always talked about Nearly Headless Nick, so I knew what they were. I couldn't wait to meet him. As soon as they left the area, Professor Babel came back.

He led us into the dining hall. The ceiling, according to Mum, is enchanted to look like the sky outside. It's brilliant! The dining hall is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. A very old fellow that looked like he was in his 90s or so brought in an old battered hat. He saw Albus and immediately looked like he was going to faint. I heard him grumble "Not another Potter. If he is as mischievous as his father or brother I will die today."

I almost laughed, but decided that would be impolite. I looked at the hat and then suddenly, at an opening near the brim it began to sing

"_I am the most reliable hat of all hats,_

_I can see your brain_

_I can see the facts_

_Normally I make up my song before you're on the train_

_But this year I have a special one and that's that"_

Everyone looked puzzled.

"_In this hall are ten who hold a tale_

_They will change the world's evil critter,_

_A boy who is ashamed of his father's fail_

_And his loving sister,_

_A boy whose parents had a tough_

_Scary past,_

_A lady with a sad rough_

_Life but will make all last,_

_A girl who will recall_

_Anything for love,_

_A boy whose brother helps his downfall_

_And shall change not for the above,_

_A sibling of another_

_With a mind ahead of his time,_

_A boy who will keep all together_

_Even in the evil's crime,_

_A fiery young girl who shall learn_

_How to live life_

_A boy who will make the story turn_

_A girl whose gossip could cause a strife,_

_You are probably about to shed a tear_

_But do not fear_

_For these people will steer_

_The world's evils clear"_

There was a split second of silence. You know, that second when everyone is just shocked. Then everyone clapped but I was scared, the sorting hat didn't make sense, how did it know? I was so confused, but oh well, they were starting the sorting. Professor Babel called "Abocat, Leonardo" a tall skinny boy walked up and sat on the stool it just barely touched his head when it yelled, "Ravenclaw"

It took awhile but they finally called "Potter, Albus"

Then the strangest thing happened the hat asked "WHICH HOUSE DO YOU WISH TO BE IN?" You could have heard a pin drop I looked at the Professor's. They looked dumb struck! If he wasn't my cousin, I would have laughed. But he was and I got mad I know that I have no right to get mad at a magical hat for doing what it thinks is right but I did.

I was so shocked and angry when Albus, in a confident, clear voice, announced "Slytherin."

Apparently that unstuck James because he yelled, "Bloody hell, Albus! What about your promise? Are you mad or something?" Albus just shrugged and walked over to the Slytherin table. I was dumbstruck, as soon as I got to the common room. Of which ever house I am in I will send my owl, Chandler, to Dad. He will know what to do.

Professor Babel called "Weasley, Rose." As I walked up there, I was glad I could sit, otherwise I would have fallen.

The hat got placed on my head and a raspy voice in my ear yelled "Another Weasley again will they ever stop! GRYFFINDOR!" I ran over and sat next to James, who was still fuming over Albus but I decided against calming him down seeing as Hannah was already attempting to do just that. On my other side was Lissie. I looked around the table and I saw who was in my house. We all introduced ourselves. Their names are Stanley Mandzel (the boy who lost his cat and also found it.), Gabby Urege (the girl who never stops talking from the train), Madelyn Monoroe, Lissie Kast, Matthew Rickorde (also from the train), Ferdinand Zackby (train again).

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I sat down, but before I could eat our headmistress, Professor McGonagall stood up and said "I know all of you must be very hungry, so let's eat then, we can have our little speech."

We all were thankful. I grabbed a turkey leg, some mashed potatoes, and pumpkin juice for dinner. I talked with the other first years. Most of us didn't get to talk that much because Gabby kept talking and talking. I eventually just tuned her out. The only interesting thing I learned was that Matt and Zack knew each other before here. In fact they had been best friends.

All of a sudden Professor McGonagall stood up, and the room fell silent, even Gabby got the message. She said, "This year will be fun, but first we must go over some of the rules. I believe some of you need reminding." She looked directly at Fred Jr. my cousin "First off, the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden_. Second, don't go on the quidditch field without permission. Now, Filch has asked me to remind you to look at his rule list on your house bulletin board. Now off to bed. Good night." With that, she sat down.

Lorcan and Lysander, Luna's two sons, turned out to be in Ravenclaw like their mum. James lifted his head to get up then looked shaken by me sitting here, "Since when did you get here?" he asked.

"Since I got sorted into this house. You must have zoned out because of Al," I said nonchalantly.

"You're probably right. Glad I have a true family member," With that he got up and left the dining hall.

A Prefect named Kristy Amarith led us to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She said "Planegso" and the portrait door swung open. Inside was a comfy room with fluffy chairs, and a fireplace. Kristy pointed through the side doors to our dormitories. I saw all of the boys goggling at her. She was pretty with her blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was perfectly straight and she was really skinny, and overall gorgeous.

Kristy ushered us up the stairs, and we each picked a bed. I chose the bed closest to the door.

I had Lissie to my left; she was next to a window that opened up to the roof. To her left is Madelyn Monroe, who has dark brown curly hair, a good amount of freckles, and electrifying green eyes. To Madelyn's left is Gabby.


	5. Chapter 5

**So what did you think of Albus's choice? Happy? Mad? Review! Let me know what you think! **

**ROSE: TRYOUTS: 6**

We all went down to breakfast and Professor Longbottom handed us our schedules. Today we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, then Charms with Hufflepuff, and Double Herbology with Ravenclaw.

The first day went great, except for people starring at me in the hallways and whispering. Lissie and I hung out all day. Defense Against the Dark Arts is taught by Professor Homes. He is a round, short man in a plaid jacket.

I tried to stay clear of Albus but that didn't work out too well. He kept on trying to talk to me and sit with me. Finally I escaped to a table with Lissie, Matt and Zack. Today we started off with a simple spell.

Then, Double Herbology, I had been looking forward to this all day. Many people might ask why but it is the one subject that I know the teacher well; he is Professor Longbottom; a good family friend and my godfather. I felt comfortable in Greenhouse 1, which was good.

All of us headed back to our common rooms to relax and do homework after class. Even on the first day we had homework. I took a seat in a cushioned chair by the fireplace with Lissie, Madelyn, Gabby, Matt, and Zack. We all did our homework together.

The next day, we saw that Quidditch try outs are on Friday. I had a lot to live up to! Too bad my family is known for its great quidditch players. I have high expectations, but at least I can blame Mom for making me bad.

The next day came quickly; I have History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only class taught by a ghost, and as boring as can be. I have no clue how Mum actually took notes. I guess the same way Madelyn can. We have History of Magic with Ravenclaw luckily; I sat next to Lorcan, one of Luna's son, during that class.

Then, we have Double Potions with Professor Septumus, and the Slytherin's. I swear he hated me from the second he set his eyes on me. Potions was so bad! I accidentally spilled my potion! We were making a Boil Curing Potion and, well, I messed up big time. Not as much as Stanley Mandzel. His started to crawl out of his cauldron! It was scary, but Matt who was sitting next to him, had a reaction that was priceless. Then again, in one potions class we lost 20 points.

Then we had Charms again. Professor Babel did his usual system of role call, next telling the charm, and then having us start practicing. We did Wingardium Leviosa on a feather. Barely any one got it.

After class Lissie and I ran down to the Quidditch Pitch for try outs. Ulysses Evert is the captain, he is a fifth year. "All right fly around and get loose," his voice was deep. We all took flight and soared around. Then he said "Get down and line up by position." I landed and got in line for chaser. I saw Lissie go to the seeker line, Fred and James got in line for beater.

Keeper went first. Evert tried to score on them. A guy with sandy hair and green eyes named Timothy Howard got the spot. Then, seeker Evert let a snitch go and who ever found it first got the spot. Lissie found it and I was rather shocked; she found it in 10 minutes. After that, Fred and James got the spot for beaters. For chaser there are 2 spots open because Evert is a chaser. To get the spot we had to score on Howard 5 times I got 4 in. That wasn't good enough though, 4th year Charlotte Dollio and 7th year Gregory Hamm got it. "Everyone who didn't make the team nice job and try again next year. My team, come for a meeting." All the new team members followed Evert to the locker room.

I went up to the common room and sat on my favorite chair, a red plush one. "How were try outs?" asked Zack

"Based on the fact I'm in here not in the locker room having a team meeting, bad," I answered

"And based on the fact Lissie's not in here she got in," Matt asked. I just nodded.

"You'll make it next year. I guarantee it," Matt said. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Hey, I tried, don't go all sassy on me."

I laughed. I pulled out my homework and started working. Lissie came in and sat across from me; she opened her text book and started studying. I just looked at her. She didn't say anything about try outs. "How was the meeting?" I asked.

"Fine, kind of boring; it was just about schedule," Lissie answered.

"That's it?" I asked, "No I can't believe I got it or anything!" I half screamed.

"Well I didn't want to brag, but if you want me to," she said shocked

"No, it's just my whole family would be rubbing it in my face, but you are just so, so humble," I muttered.

She laughed "In my family…" then she got this look in her eyes and she just went back to her homework.

"In your family what," now I was curious.

"Nothing just the only person who gets to brag is my dad; that's all," she answered with a tone that meant question time over.

**MATT: LOVE STRUCK: 7**

We were walking down the hall attempting to find the entrance to the Potions room. I saw a girl go up to Kristy and ask a question. She was in Slytherin and was hot! She had a short silvery bob that changed color when she walked. Her eyes were a stunning midnight blue. She had a tiny curvy scar next to her left ear. As we walked closer to them to ask Kristy where Potions was we overheard them. The girl had asked Kristy where Potions was. Lissie walked up and said "You're looking for Potions too?"

"Yeah," replied the girl.

"You guys can help each other out. It's down this hall and take a left at the end." Kristy said

"Ok thanks, Kristy." Lissie said as she waved goodbye.

They walked towards me and then the girl introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Natily Hoffman." She said smiling.

"I'm Lissie Kast, this is Rose Weasley, Matthew Rickorde call him Matt, and Ferdinand Zackby but he goes by Zack." Said Lissie pointing to us in turn; I smiled at her.

"We better start getting to class we don't want to be late," urged Natily

"Of course," I agreed.

We started heading down the hall and I talked to Natily the whole time. She is super nice! I am officially in love. It seems as though Zack is too. He is goggling ater and making a fool of himself.

We quickly made it to Potions just in time for the bell. Natily sat next to Rose and I frowned because I had wanted her to sit by me. Zack whispered to me "She is too gorgeous, every boy in this school will fall for her. Don't even try, because we won't get her," he stated

"I'm still going to try," I determined.

**Hey guys do I introduce too many characters too quickly? Let me know! Also I'm going to try and update either every Sunday or Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

We both got back to our homework and got it all done for the weekend. The rest of the week flew bye. Soon it was Halloween! I had been told it was amazing but I didn't know that it was this amazing. There was a performance by the Headless Horsemen group, Skeletons danced, Jake Lanterns floated, and the food was heavenly! I had a great time!

I looked up and saw Scorpius get up from his table. He looked both ways as he made his way towards our table. Lissie looked up. He nodded his head and she got up. "I'll be right back." she whispered to me.

"Okay" I whispered back watching them leave the hall one after another.

After 15 minutes Lissie stormed back in here looking upset. I quickly pretended not to have noticed. "Are you okay?" I whispered

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" she snarled.

"Because you look upset," I replied calmly fighting to keep my temper under control.

"Well I'm fine." She snapped.

Lissie was silent the rest of the night. I knew there would be a fight if I tried anything so I let her be.

I was in care of magical creatures when Professor Babel's voice rang across the grounds "Everyone inside the castle immediately!" Everyone began hurrying inside.

When Lissie grabbed my arm "Zack and Matt!" they were still on the outskirts of the forest collecting a herb for our professor. Lissie yanked my arm and we ran over there.

"Zack, Matt, Zack, Matt, Zack, Matt!" we chorused. No response. We sprinted over to where they should have been they weren't there. We yelled their names once again no response.

I tried to turn back, I was really scared because that kind of announcement wasn't made every day, but Lissie grabbed my arm "Come on what if something happened to them and we could help them," Lissie exclaimed. "I couldn't live with the guilt!"

I paused for one second, and then ran forward. I saw an old Chevrolet my granddad joked about. But I kept going and then I saw it, a giant three headed dog. There was Zack and Matt hidden beneath a boulder. There was so much saliva coming out of the dogs' mouth. I was frozen; apparently, my mouth wasn't though because I whispered "Fluffy"

"What?" Lissie whispered back instantly trying to help.

"Fluffy, the three headed dog" I answered

"You know of him?" Lissie asked

"Dad fought him," I replied

"How?" Lissie asked straight to the point

"Music," I answered

Then Lissie began to sing; she sang When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Fluffy was soon fast asleep. I motioned for Matt and Zack to slowly join us.

They came up and we slowly backed out of the forest. As soon as we were out of hearing reach, Lissie stopped singing and we sprinted away; only to find ourselves face to face with dementor's!

"Ah!" Lissie screamed quickly fainting. Then I started to feel as if I could never be cheerful again. The feeling was so overwhelming I was almost knocked to the ground. What had my mom told me about them, I tried to clear my mind finally remembering, they suck out your soul and leave you with your worst nightmares. That didn't help! Zack was on the verge of collapsing. Matt was standing up tall but loosing focus. I was trying to think happy thoughts.

I started to think about my family and any happy memory I could think of. My mom had said expecto patronom would work. I thought of the happiest memory ever "EXPECTO PATRONOM" a wispy little thing came out. Zack fell I tried again "EXPECTO PATRONOM" this time thinking of my happiest thought. This time a phoenix appeared knocking over the dementors. Matt fell. Professor Longbottom ran out; I saw him as he ran out to me but soon I was engulfed in black.

I woke up in a room with a white ceiling and white walls with a curtain half around my bed. I got up on my elbows "Where am I?" I ask.

"The Hospital Wing darling; now eat some of this chocolate," said Madame Worth. Next, to me was a giant mountain of chocolate. This was the first time I had ever been told to eat chocolate.

"What happened?" I asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Dementor attack, and are you ok, Rosie?" asked Mom frantically

"I'm fine Mom. Honestly," I replied. It was all coming back to me now.

"Ok good," said Mom letting out a sigh of relief

"How's everyone else?" I asked quickly scanning the room.

"There fine. Lissie still hasn't woken up, but Matt and Zack are up and eating chocolate. Like you should be!" she answered scolding me.

"Alright Mom," I answered. I started to stuff myself with chocolate, I felt much better quickly.

There was shaking on the bed next to me. I saw Lissie shaking and whispering. No one was around her bed, Zack, Matt, and I all had family around us but nobody for her. She shot up and looked around; she let out a sigh of relief and lay down again. Madame Worth went over and told her to eat chocolate, she did. She was better quickly.

We were released from the hospital the next day. Because of our fight with the dementors and the three headed dog we became friends.

Professor Homes came up to Zack, Lissie, Matt, and myself at the end of class and asked to talk. We went up to his desk. He asked "Do you know how hard it is to perform a patronaus that fended you off so well?"

"No sir," I replied

"Well even the best of wizards have trouble learning it. I have never known of any one that could do it at such a young age," He told me

"Really, that's weird because I am just a regular witch," I told him.

"There is no such thing as an ordinary witch," he answered, "Now; I think all of you should know why those dementor's came. They came because they are still mad about you-know-who being destroyed. Therefore, they came here to attack Potters and Weasleys. Rose do not be alarmed it is perfectly okay. Hogwarts is safe, trust me."

"I know Hogwarts is safe. I'm not worried at all." I said casually.

With that, I left the room. Thinking, "Is it true that it's so hard for other wizards to perform the spell? It had come so easily to me."

**MATT: THE ALMOST FIGHT: 9**

I was walking down the hall with Zack, Lissie, and Rose. When Scorpius Malfoy and his posse made up of Jonoven, Albus Potter, and some more people strutted down the hall towards us. "Oh look! There are the losers of the school! First of all they have a mudblood, a failer, and a whole group of idiots!" Malfoy exclaimed. They all laughed.

"If that's the worst you can think of for us then we are pretty normal because, you idiots are stupid, pureblood obsessed, racist, gits." Zack exclaimed. People had started to gather to watch the fight. We all took out our wands; except Lissie.

"Guys this isn't necessary! We don't need to fight. Especially you Rose, what would your mom say? Zack what about your sister? Matt calm down, this isn't necessary do we need a detention?" asked Lissie.

"Lissie we have to," Rose stated

"No you don't!" Lissie shouted.

They all started throwing around spells. Lissie then yelled "Protego!" We all couldn't get a spell to the other side.

"Lissie put down the charm now!" Rose said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Lissie said firmly

"What is going on down here?" shouted Professor Babel

"They," said Jonoven pointing at us "called us mean names and then tried to hex us!"

"That's only a half truth. They called us mean names then we did them; then Albus pulled out his wand first," tattled Rose.

"All of you to your heads office immediately!" Professor Babel announced.

"Yes sir," we chorused.

We all walked down to Professor Longbottoms' office. Zack knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," came Professor Longbottoms' voice "Yes?"

"Well we kind of got in a little fight. So, Professor Babel sent us here," Lissie told him.

"All of you?" he questioned.

"No Lissie put up a shield charm to stop the fight," I stated.

"Alright then Lissie 15 points, the rest of you minus 10 each," he told us.

"Yes sir," we said.

"Now get back to your common room immediately," Professor Longbottom said.

We hurried out of the room and down the corridor. "Nice Lis, we could have been in a lot more trouble," laughed Zack.

Lissie just gave him a look saying whatever. "Why did you have to stop me from giving him boils, or buckteeth," complained Rose. We all knew what he she was talking about, Albus.

"Because then we would have been in more trouble. Anyway what good would it have done?" Lissie retorted.

"We at least could have gotten in trouble for a good reason!" stated Rose.

"But, it would have been mean and he's not worth it," she stated.

"Whatever," Rose rolled her eyes.

We all went back to the common room. James came up to us and said "Rose did you get a chance to hex him? I heard you got in a fight with Albus, Malfoy, and Jonoven."

"We did, but Lissie put up a shield between us," stated Matt.

"Oh Lissie, how come you put up a shield charm?" asked James disappointed.

"Because, we would have gotten in a lot of trouble," Lissie said.

"It would have been worth it! He chose Slytherin and I bet they deserved it!" James said.

"They did," Zack told him.

"You can't play nice at Hogwarts Lissie. It's a fact." James stated as he walked over to Fred and his girlfriend, Hannah.

Evert came over, "Lissie don't forget tomorrow is the first practice. Don't be late!"

"Of course, I'll be there." Lissie said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been forgetting the disclaimer but all credits go to JK Rowling!**

**MATT: THE ALMOST FIGHT: 9**

I was walking down the hall with Zack, Lissie, and Rose. When Scorpius Malfoy and his posse made up of Jonoven, Albus Potter, and some more people strutted down the hall towards us. "Oh look! There are the losers of the school! First of all they have a mudblood, a failer, and a whole group of idiots!" Malfoy exclaimed. They all laughed.

"If that's the worst you can think of for us then we are pretty normal because, you idiots are stupid, pureblood obsessed, racist, gits." Zack exclaimed. People had started to gather to watch the fight. We all took out our wands; except Lissie.

"Guys this isn't necessary! We don't need to fight. Especially you Rose, what would your mom say? Zack what about your sister? Matt calm down, this isn't necessary do we need a detention?" asked Lissie.

"Lissie we have to," Rose stated

"No you don't!" Lissie shouted.

They all started throwing around spells. Lissie then yelled "Protego!" We all couldn't get a spell to the other side.

"Lissie put down the charm now!" Rose said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Lissie said firmly

"What is going on down here?" shouted Professor Babel

"They," said Jonoven pointing at us "called us mean names and then tried to hex us!"

"That's only a half truth. They called us mean names then we did them; then Albus pulled out his wand first," tattled Rose.

"All of you to your heads office immediately!" Professor Babel announced.

"Yes sir," we chorused.

We all walked down to Professor Longbottoms' office. Zack knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," came Professor Longbottoms' voice "Yes?"

"Well we kind of got in a little fight. So, Professor Babel sent us here," Lissie told him.

"All of you?" he questioned.

"No Lissie put up a shield charm to stop the fight," I stated.

"Alright then Lissie 15 points, the rest of you minus 10 each," he told us.

"Yes sir," we said.

"Now get back to your common room immediately," Professor Longbottom said.

We hurried out of the room and down the corridor. "Nice Lis, we could have been in a lot more trouble," laughed Zack.

Lissie just gave him a look saying whatever. "Why did you have to stop me from giving him boils, or buckteeth," complained Rose. We all knew what he she was talking about, Albus.

"Because then we would have been in more trouble. Anyway what good would it have done?" Lissie retorted.

"We at least could have gotten in trouble for a good reason!" stated Rose.

"But, it would have been mean and he's not worth it," she stated.

"Whatever," Rose rolled her eyes.

We all went back to the common room. James came up to us and said "Rose did you get a chance to hex him? I heard you got in a fight with Albus, Malfoy, and Jonoven."

"We did, but Lissie put up a shield between us," stated Matt.

"Oh Lissie, how come you put up a shield charm?" asked James disappointed.

"Because, we would have gotten in a lot of trouble," Lissie said.

"It would have been worth it! He chose Slytherin and I bet they deserved it!" James said.

"They did," Zack told him.

"You can't play nice at Hogwarts Lissie. It's a fact." James stated as he walked over to Fred and his girlfriend, Hannah.

Evert came over, "Lissie don't forget tomorrow is the first practice. Don't be late!"

"Of course, I'll be there." Lissie said calmly.

**B-O-Y-S: LISSIE: 10**

I lay thinking on my bed not knowing exactly what to do. Matt likes me I like him the typical thing. I know he wants to ask me out, so what do I say. Back home I never had this experience. I know it is only a matter of time until he asks me so out what do I say? Those thoughts kept going through my head. Until Gabby walked up and began talking I totally zoned her out. "Are you even listening?" Gabby asked.

I nodded not really paying attention, "No you're not!" Gabby exclaimed.

I looked at her, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Like?" She asked.

"Boys" I said dreamily.

She laughed, "Never thought you would be the girl to be so interested in those boys."

I smiled vaguely.

"So who is it?" She exclaimed.

"Matt!" I exclaimed jolting up.

Gabby laughed. "You would be so cute together! I have to get you guys together!"

"No! I mean I would like to date him but I want him to ask me out." I said; lying back on my bed.

"Fine, but I am still going to see what I can do." Gabby finalized.

"So which guy has caught your eye Gabby?" I asked. Gabby looked down smiling. "Who? Who? Who?"

"Well you and your group of people exactly aren't the best of friends with him." Gabby said sheepishly.

"I am friends with everyone but a few exceptions." I said.

"He is an exception." Gabby said frustrated.

"I doubt that any guy you would like can be that bad." I said.

"But you don't know who it is!" Gabby said flustered.

"Then tell me, I won't hate you, I promise." I said.

"Fine he is a Slytherin." Gabby said giving in slightly.

"Does his name start with S," I asked. Gabby looked down meaning yes, "Is it Scorpius?" Gabby gave a slight smile "You guys would be so cute," Gabby was shocked that I didn't hate him. It almost amused me.

"You don't hate me?" She asked.

"Of course not! Why would I? He is a good kid." I said.

"Wait! You know him well?" It was my turn to look down sheepishly. "You do, but how?" she asked.

"It's a long story for another time." I said "Anyway how do you know him?"

"We met on the quidditch field," She said smiling as she trailed off. I laughed she was so in love. "He was just so sweet and…"

"Awww" I said giggling.

"I need to get to bed I have quidditch tomorrow." I said.

"Promise not to tell" We whispered to each other. We both promised. Then we went to sleep.

**MADELYN:SNOOPING ISNT THAT BAD: 11**

I went up to my room to go to bed because I was done studying when I overheard Gabby and Lissie talking. I heard exactly who they both like and everything in between.

As soon as I heard them go to bed I ran back down to the common room. I had to tell Matt! It was just way too tempting! Lissie doesn't have to know that I told him.

I had finally reached the base of the stairs and scanned the room for Matt. I spotted Matt and ran over to him.

"Hey Matt, I have some interesting information you might want to hear." I taunted.

"Which is?" He said looking up from his text book.

"I know who likes you!" I blurted out.

"Who?" Matt exclaimed. He was interested now.

"Lissie," I replied confidently. Matt laughed I don't understand why, "What?"

""Yeah Lissie likes me very funny." He said chuckling as he looked back down to his textbook.

"It's true!" I said confused why he didn't believe me.

"I'm sure it is," Matt said sarcastically "now if you don't mind I need to get back to studying."

"I'm not leaving until you believe me!" I said.

"I believe you," He said still not looking up.

"No you don't!" I said frustrated that Matt doesn't believe me. "Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"Because Lissie and I are just friends, we will never be anything more." Matt said kind of annoyed that I wouldn't leave him alone.

"Fine don't believe me." I said getting up and leaving the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**LISSIE: QUIDDITCH: 12**

I was having the time of my life at Hogwarts! I was on the Quidditch team, in Gryffindor, and I have amazing friends. But, I didn't feel whole. I don't feel whole for a reason. I can't even confine in myself, my life my perfect life would be ruined, if people found out.

I had Quidditch practice, so I walked down to the pitch. I saw Evert and walked over to the rest of the team as the Slytherin team came out on to the field. "My golly not necessary," I whispered. The Slytherin team came out and started to mount their brooms.

"What are you doing here? I booked the quidditch pitch for today?" asked Evert.

"We asked for special permission and was granted it," said Edward Ruthford, the Slytherin quidditch captain; waving a piece of parchment.

"Well then you get that half I'll take this half. Now come on Gryffindor let's get flying." said Evert. He turned to go. James clenched his fist. I put an arm on his shoulder and steered him away. Evert was one calm guy.

"Oh James, you got yourself a girlfriend!" snickered Ruthford.

"Ignore him James, come on," I whispered to him.

We walked across the field and mounted our brooms. I just flew around dogging bludgers. We didn't want to put out a snitch because the other team might get it and start World War 3 to get it back.

I saw little gold wings and flew off to get the other team's snitch. I saw green out of the corner of my eye; I knew we were competing. I saw the snitch and flew harder until I could almost get it, but than a bluggers hit me in the shoulder. I lost my balance and almost fell off! I hung on by my arms and by the time I swung back up the snitch was gone. I looked up and saw a game was going on. I had to find that snitch. I flew up top and looked around. There were the little golden wings fluttering above the flag! I flew off to get it.

The other seeker saw me move and looked where I was heading, he also saw the snitch. I had to get there first I pressed harder on the broom and made it up to snitch first. I closed my fingers around the little object. I had caught it! I saw James come towards me and knew there was a blugger near. I immediately flew away but the bludger got me square in the stomach. I fell off as I was falling James scooped me up out of mid air.

"The game's over, Lissie has the snitch!" Everybody went to the ground as Fred got my broom. They took me to the Hospital Wing where Madame Worth began fixing me up. I was ready in an hour. By then Rose, Matt, and Zack where in the hospital wing, along with my team.

"Good job, Lissie. That was fine flying; sorry we didn't get those bluggers out of the way in time," said Fred.

"It's fine; I'm all patched up now." We laughed.

"Let's just hope this doesn't land us a detention," said Evert, the serious one. We all nodded.

"Lissie you're the good one and you started a Quidditch match between the two biggest rivals ever! Wow I'm shocked," said Matt applauding sarcastically. We all laughed.

"Alright you may leave; be careful!" said Madame Worth.

"Yes Madame Worth" I said as we walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Matt, Zack, Rose, and I walked back to the common room together. "So Lissie I hear you have a crush on me." Matt said sarcastically.

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked alarmed. Matt saw my reaction.

"Madelyn," He said unsteadily.

"Oh," There was an awkward silence "I better head to the library I need a book." I said hurrying away.

**ZACK: SECRETS: 13**

I was in the hallway with Matt and Rose; Lissie had been here a few minutes ago but she had left to get a book again. It seemed like she was constantly hiding. We all finished our lunch so we started heading back to the common room. We passed one of the fake walls when we heard voices behind it. One was Lissie but who was the other. "Let's go investigate," Rose said. Before we could argue, she slipped in to the wall.

The conversation stopped dead. "Someone's here." Was that Scorpius?

Lissie walked over and was like "Oh hello, I was just on my way back to the common room. Let's go."

"Who was that you were talking to?" I asked.

"Just arguing with Scorpius," she replied casually.

"About?" asked Rose.

"Quidditch," she replied.

"Why was it in this secret area?" asked Matt.

"Because I was on my way back from the library when I ran into him and he teased me about going after the snitch so we just started arguing here." She said.

"Okay well that all makes sense. Well, let's get that homework knocked out!" I said.

Lissie went out of the common room to supposedly go to the owlrey because once again she was gone.

"Is it just me or is Lissie hiding something?" I asked.

"Definitely hiding something," Matt agreed.

"But what?" asked Rose.

"Good question," I said.

We all thought and thought. "Something about family?" asked Rose.

"Maybe we'll just have to follow her," Matt suggested.

"I will," I volunteered.

"Alright if you find something out, let us know. Deal?" asked Rose.

"Deal; as soon as I figure something out, you two will be the first to know," I told them.

I left the room to go find her. I searched for a few minutes until I found her alone in a side corridor waiting. I hid behind a metal knight waiting. None other then Scorpius Malfoy came down the stone corridor, he turned into the area Lissie was in. "Hey Lis when are we going to tell everyone?" he asked calmly.

"Never, I already told you," she said stubbornly.

"Why? I feel bad keeping it from my friends," He said. Wait what are they keeping?

"Because I don't want the whole school to know I'm your sister and was stinking disowned from your family!" she barked at him.

"I know its tough but Lissie I want people to know you're my twin. I don't care what they think," He said. Wait, Lissie was disowned from the Malfoy's and is Scorpius's sister!

"But I do care! You may not, but I do. People will think differently of me! If they find out; all Slytherin's and Gryffindor's will hate me!" she yelled.

"Only Slytherin people will hate you but, wouldn't Gryffindor love you because you were disowned from my family," Scorpius said calmly.

"Lissie your Scorpius's sister and was disowned from the Malfoy's?" I asked shocked. I had come out. Lissie's face was full of horror that I had found out.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Lissie gasped.

"Finding out what you are hiding."

"Have you been here the whole time?" Lissie asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Zack, look please let us tells people," Scorpius said.

"Fine, but tell by Saturday," I said glaring at Scorpius in disgust.

"Deal, but we are only telling our close friends," Lissie reasoned putting out a possible fight.

"Ok, but that means Matt and Rose okay," I said.

"Of course," she answered.

"Come on Lissie lets get back to the common room" I suggested putting my arm protectively around her. Knowing how much Scorpius has hurt her.

"Alright bye Scorp," Lissie said

"Bye. See you at the usual time," Scorpius said. Lissie half smiled and waved.


	9. Chapter 9

**LISSIE: GABBY: 14**

I couldn't believe Zack had found out! As soon as I got back to the room I grabbed my new book and ran out to the little roof area outside my window. I started balling out there.

I began thinking of how hard this was. I didn't think that it would be this hard, but it is! Scorpius is my twin and he's my best friend but sometimes things run too deep to be fixed. I will always care about him but sometimes I just want to strangle the boy! I guess that's how you are supposed to be with your siblings. He's a stubborn, arrogant, cool, nice brother. He can ruin and make my life. I love him anyways.

The door opened. I knew it wasn't Gabby other wise I would have heard her talk, Rose would have run out here, that left Madelyn Monroe. I was wrong Gabby walked out and sat next to me for a while we didn't say anything. Then she said "What book?"

"The Lost Hero," I answered.

"Never heard of it," she answered.

"It's a muggle book" I responded

"That's cool. Its cold out, let's go inside," she suggested.

I nodded and got up. I went in the window and lay on my bed. "Have you done the assignment Homes assigned?" she asked.

"No, I can't think of school right now," I replied.

"I can tell. Why can't you?" She asked.

"Um, I'd rather not get into details but I might be hated by everyone," I whispered.

"Not everyone, because I wouldn't hate you; no matter what!" she said sitting on my bed. "No matter how bad it is."

"Thanks, but I don't think you know what you're saying. I mean this is huge. It will ruin me more than it already has!" I stated.

"I think you're over reacting. Calm down and lets head to the kitchen for some hot cocoa," She said as she rose and grabbed my hand. She changed the subject and began talking and talking. This cheered me up a little. We went to the kitchen and got some hot chocolate. I felt better and I do think I was over reacting, but we will see tomorrow.

**LISSIE: MATT?: 15**

I had been ignoring Madelyn for the past week. She hasn't figure out why yet. Matt definitely knows that I like him and it's terrible! Rose thinks I'm exaggerating but that's ok. It's just so awkward! I mean I guess I was way wrong on him liking my like WAY wrong.

I realize know that I made up this whole half dating thing in my head. I never knew that he liked me officially. Everyone just guessed that…including me. How could I have been so foolish?

And why did I tell anyone to begin with! I know it's not Gabby's fault but I mean I shouldn't have said anything because of the risk of being overheard. The doors to the dormitory aren't that thick to begin with!

Am I making a bigger deal out of this than it is like Rose said or am I being perfectly rational like Gabby said! My life's not totally over but Matt's still acting different around me and it's just plain awkward!

I hope it will work out as Rose promised I just have to wait it through. This is after all my first experience ever liking a boy.

Maybe he just doesn't want to date a best friend yet. He probably just doesn't want to ruin our friendship so he doesn't like me. I'm off limits I think!

**MATT: REVEALED: 16**

Lissie asked us to go to an empty class room with her so we followed her. We went into an empty room on the 2nd floor. "Guys I need to, um, tell you something." she stuttered.

"Yes?" said Rose impatient as usual.

"I think it would be better to just say it. Ok, I was disowned from the Malfoy's and am Scorpius's twin" she said quickly.

"What?" I thought.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled.

Lissie started balling. "She was disowned from the Malfoy family and is Scorpius's twin," Zack said calmly and slowly.

He went up and put his arm around her. "Lissie, I am okay with that, but why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because I thought you would hate me and I was ashamed," she said through sobs.

"We don't hate you. It just makes us better friends," I said. She smiled and looked reassured. Since Rose's break out she had been awfully quiet.

"Rose are you mad?" she asked.

Rose shook her head no. "Just shocked, I never thought a Malfoy could be nice!" she said.

"You mean an ex-Malfoy," she said sobbing again.

"Yeah, come on lets go get a snack," I suggested. We walked out and went to go get cookies; changing the subject.

**LISSIE: FLIRT: 17**

As I walked I walked outside to go read in the grass I spotted Matt and someone who I assumed was Zack. As I walked closer to where they were laying so I could hang out with them. I saw silver hair draped over Matt's arm. I took another step and saw he was not with Zack he was with Natily!  
>I ran back to my dorm not wanting to see anything else. I blurted out the password and sprinted up the stairs. I slammed open the doors to my dorm shocking Gabby. "What's going on?" Gabby asked.<p>

I lay on my bed and retold what I saw. Then I began saying my thoughts about the situation. "How could he date her! She was a Slytherin! All Slytherins are evil… except one. That was beside the point! She could get any guy she wanted to at this school but she chose Matt!

Matt knew I liked him! And he just decided it was ok to date some random hot Slytherin! I don't think he even knows her very well I mean it would be different if he actually knew her and she wasn't a Slytherin and if she couldn't get any guy. But since it's not like that than it's messed up and crazy!" I blurted out.

"He probably just didn't think about how it would affect you. He's probably even forgotten about the whole thing between you and him just calm down and everything will work out. You will get your chance with him just wait." Gabby responded being the less talkative one for once. I lay and thought about her response. It made sense all of it did.

"I guess I will have to wait," I sighed.

**MATT: RODRICK: 18**

"Lissie was acting weird around me and so was Gabby; ever since my first date with Natily. Zack was studying me as if to learn something from me. Rose was the only person acting normal her usual fierce, confident self." I thought as I flipped through my Charms text book not truly studying.

We were sitting in the library studying for a test in Charms. When Joneven with Scorpius, Albus, and Semprutus behind him, came up to us, "Get up and give us the table or we will hex all of you." Joneven sneered.

"No way there are plenty of tables! All the tables around us are empty." Rose said confidently.

Joneven took out his wand. But before he could do any damage a hand was placed on his shoulder. This hand belonged to a 6th year. He was a tall, gangly kid with brown hair and eyes. He faintly resembled Joneven. "Joneven not necessary, sit at any other table." He said as he turned Joneven towards another table. "Hello, the name is Rodrick. Sorry about my brother he tends to yell for attention." He smirked.

We all laughed, "I am Matt, this is Zack, Lissie, and Rose" I said pointing to each of them in turn; Lissie looking down as I looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, If Joneven gives you any trouble just let me know I will take care of it." Rodrick said

"Okay thanks," Zack said. Lissie nodded but stayed fairly quiet.

"No problem," Rodrick said "let me know if anything comes up whether it's Joneven or school work." Rodrick walked away to his own table with his friends.

"Okay thanks," Rose said after him.

"He seems really nice. Don't you agree?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Rose.

"Definitely," added Zack.

"And you Lissie?" I prompted.

"I guess he seems nice enough," Lissie hesitated.

"Why do you only guess?" Rose asked.

"Never mind forget I said anything," Lissie said looking down.

"Okay," I said. Even though I was still wondering, I would figure it out later. Lissie sure did not enjoy explaining herself. We all went back to studying.

Natily came over and kissed me on the cheek. Lissie looked down and Zack looked away. Rose greeted her but was the only one.

"Can I join you guys?" Natily asked.

"Of course," I exclaimed.

"Definitely," Rose agreed.

Lissie and Zack nodded but gave no other response. We all turned back to our text books.

Lissie looked up and stared at Natily in wonder as if wondering how she was so perfect. Lissie then shook her head and looked back down at her text book letting her long blond hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. Just like how I felt about her, a curtain blocking me from seeing the real her

Zack then looked up. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he stared longingly at Natily. Then at me jealously wishing he were me so he could have my girlfriend.

I almost laughed; Lissie and Zack were completely pathetic. Rose was the only one with a little dignity left in our group.

**LISSIE: CHRISTMAS BREAK: 19**

It was Christmas break soon and Rose went to the owlery to let her Mum know that she wanted to come home for break. Like everyone else I knew, except me, who wasn't going to.

"You're going home?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh ok," I said disappointed.

"What? You seem to be upset about me going." She responded.

"It's just, I'm planning to stay" I said.

"You can still go home." She answered.

"I don't really want to," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the guy who I live with is always gone." I stated.

"Who do you live with?" She asked.

"Teddy Lupin," I answered.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes, he is like my only relative who hasn't shunned me to inexistency" I replied glumly.

"Oh," She said not knowing what to say

"Yep," I replied grimly.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she asked.

"Would your parents like that?" I asked.

"It would be fine I promise. They will take in anyone," She stated.

"I would love to!" I replied ecstatically.

"Alright I will just have to let Mom know and we will be all set. You can even see Teddy!" She stated. We both laughed and started our Potions homework.

I can't believe I was going to have a real Christmas! I had never had one before. I was excited to meet Rose's family!

I got on the Hogwarts Express and went into a compartment with Matt, Zack, Gabby, and Rose. We talked and got a few sweets to share. Then our door opened and there stood Scorpius. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Can I talk to you alone Lissie?" he said glaring at the others.

"Of course" I stepped out of the compartment. "What?" I asked.

"Have you told?" he asked.

"Yes, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes and now all of my friends hate you and will not be very nice to you. Well that's an understatement." He sighed.

"Then why don't you tell them not to?" I asked.

"Because then I would be at the bottom of the popularity ladder," he said.

"Really? Really?" I said shocked.

"Yes dad would kill me if he knew I thought about standing up for you." He replied.

"So you're not going to do the right thing because it would make you less popular and dad wouldn't like it. Wow I expected more of you." I walked back into the compartment shocked.

I got off the train and followed Rose to a tall man with bright red hair that matched Rose and a Frizzy brown haired lady that stood next to him. There was a little boy with bright red hair jumping up and down with freckles all across his face.  
>"Rose," her mom said as she gave her a hug "this must be your friend you mentioned." She held out her hand. I shook it "I am Mrs. Weasley but you can call me Hermione this is Mr. Weasley but you can call him Ron and this is Hugo." She said.<p>

"Hello I am Lissie Kast." I said politely. I had been told stories about Ron and Hermione and all the horrible things they did. I believed little of what my father had said about him.

"Nice to meet you Lissie come along let's head to the car." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I am Hugo the awesome one, oh yeah" Joked Hugo.

I laughed as we headed to the car.

We arrived at a little square where we got out and went up to number 11. "Where are we" I asked.

"Number 11 Grimmuald place," Rose answered happily. We walked up the stone steps, into the house. It was a lot more spacious on the inside then it looked on the outside. Rose ran up to her room and I followed.

"Be down for dinner" Hermione called after us.

We ran upstairs into Roses' room; it was covered with Holy Head Harpies and Chudley Cannon's posters. We talked up there about school and boys until we were called down for dinner by Hermione.

We went down for dinner. At the table were the Potters, I assumed based on the fact that Albus and James was here.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Potter but you can call me Ginny. This is Mr. Potter but you can call him Harry. And this is Lily." She said pointing to a young, black haired girl who smiled brightly. "You probably know Albus and James from school." She said.

"Yes I do and I am Lissie Kast." I said shaking their hands.

"Hey Lissie! We should do some quidditch after dinner." James said welcomingly.

"Definitely!" I agreed smiling glad that at least James wanted to see me. Albus just glared at me.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry who had unruly black hair and green eyes; he looked the same as Albus. I had heard all the stories about him from dad and how horrible he was as well. I didn't believe any of it. "Come on, sit down. Let's eat!" he stated warmly.

I sat down between Ron and Rose. We all just started talking and eating dinner. We had steak and baked potatoes. I felt just like a Weasley!

"Now Albus, I just wanted to ask why you chose Slytherin?" Ron asked. The whole table fell silent.

"Uncle Ron, it just felt right. I felt like something was telling me to pick Slytherin." He replied smoothly.

"But really you were so worried and then you just chose it you could have chosen any house but you picked Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed pounding his fist on to the table. Hermione put an arm on his shoulder to calm him; it didn't do much.

"Slytherin isn't all bad; some good even great wizards came from Slytherin. Like Gwenog Jones, Harvey Ridgebit and Felix Summerbee. Just the famous evil wizards mostly came from there. And truly there are only about 35 evil wizards that came from there. And that's out of a class of 200 some every year. Hogwarts has been open over 3000 years. That's 600,000 possible evil wizards. Personally I'm surprised there weren't more." I said shocking myself that I had defended Albus and Slytherin.

"I didn't need you to defend me you filthy, little, mudblood." Albus spat.

Everyone gasped I was quickly taken aback even though I truly wasn't a muggle born that was incredible rude! I guess Scorpius didn't tell him. "Albus Severus Potter apologize so I can escort you home to your room!" Harry said in the sternest voice I had ever heard.

"No I won't apologize!" Albus yelled scooting back his chair so hard that it fell over. "I'm leaving I never wanted to be here with these gits! You forced me to be here Dad don't even deny it! I'm going home!"

Harry was out of his seat before Albus could take one step. "You apologize to Lissie, and the Weasley's or you will not be attending Hogwarts after the break is over." Harry threatened.

Everyone at the table was taken back I had always assumed that this family had little to no problems. I was wrong. "Sorry," Albus sneered.

"Say it like you mean it." Harry said forcefully.

"Sorry," Albus said a bit more gently.

The whole table was speechless. "Come on," Harry said grabbing hold of Albus's hand to force him to move. Outside of the door Harry said, "I must be heading home I am sure you guys understand. Ginny, Lily, James take your time and come home when you are ready." Harry said waving. He then left.

"That is such an embarrassment I am so sorry about that." Ginny said blushing.

"Oh no its fine we all have our children misbehave every once in awhile." Hermione said flushing. We finished eating in an awkward silence.

Rose then asked if we could be dismissed. Her mother said we could be so we went up to her room. Rose clearly wanted to talk about the Albus incident.

"Does that happen often?" I asked carefully.

"No it's the first time it has ever happened. Why did you have to defend Slytherin's? You of all people should know that almost all are evil!" Rose exclaimed.

"But I had to stand up for my brother I know he has flaws but he's a good kid. Draco's not a nice person what so ever but not everyone is going to be a good person. Only in a perfect world which is not this one. And did you catch that I'm actually the purest it gets," I said calmly.

"Ha-ha yes but ugh!" Rose groaned.

There was a knock on our door. "Yes?" Rose and I hollered.

"It's Teddy can I come in? I just heard what happened," Teddy asked.

"Yes," Rose answered opening the door.

"Teddy!" I screamed giving him a huge hug.

"Can I talk to Lissie alone?" Teddy asked after hugging me back.

"Sure," Rose answered sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

**LISSIE: GODFATHER: 20**

"Lissie I am proud of you. You did what's right and that's the best thing possible. Nobody blames you for what happened with Albus. But, what they don't know is your story. Lissie I trust them with my life and so did my parents. Why don't we just tell?" Teddy asked

"You saw how Ron reacted to Albus and Albus isn't even related to his arch enemy!" I exclaimed

We heard pounding on the door. There was shouting downstairs as Teddy and I dashed down. I pulled up short at the base of the stairs. There standing in the front door way was my godfather. "Goyle!" yelled Ginny.

I had never seen Teddy mad before until now. He was furious. This was the man who killed his parents. All the adults pulled out their wand. Ginny grabbed my arm and put me with the rest of the kids behind her. Ron, Hermione, and Teddy had their wands pointed at Goyle. Goyle surveyed the scene. I was hidden behind James so he didn't see me. They started doing all of these complicated spells. James crouched down more and Goyle saw my face.

"Bloody hell Lissie why are you here? Lissie I am very disappointed in you. Still I will leave so I do not hurt you." Goyle said as he disaperated.

Everyone stared at me except Rose and Teddy. "What did he mean Lissie?" asked James.

A few tears fell from my face as I explained how he was my godfather. They stared as I gave all the details.

"Well now that is out of the way it is all behind us." Hermione said awkwardly embracing me in a hug.

**JAMES: WHAT!: 21**

Did Lissie really just say that? I can't believe it! I mean is it possible for an evil couple to produce such a good person! I don't know what to think of her now. I used to think she was a sweet, little, innocent, muggle born. I was wrong I don't think she was acting to get in with us though.

Still I don't think I can trust her as much. Uncle Ron will back off too I think. Dad will reach out to her more and then it will be a huge mess. Why do the Weasley's have to be such a huge complicated family!

"Can I come in" knocked Lily.

"Yes" I replied.

She opened the door and came in. "James, should we trust her?" Lily asked.

"Honestly I don't know I trust her from the quidditch pitch though. But, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. I think she would have to be a great actress to trick Dad and everyone else though. I am as shocked as everyone else maybe even more." I said. Lily crawled up next to me on my bed and lay next to me. We had always been closer with each other than Albus.

"I'm going to trust her. Could she possibly need a family and we become that family?" asked Lily.

"I do think she needs comfort and a family besides Teddy. I think it is highly likely we are that family. And Lily how are you positive?" I asked.

"Lissie is honest and wouldn't hurt a soul if she could help it. She is a good girl who has a tough life. But I have been thinking and James, I don't know why but I have a feeling Albus isn't the normal Al." she said.

"I know what you mean he is acting differently. But I think deep down there was an evil Al and he couldn't take it any longer and it came out." I sighed.

"No it's not like that. I know what is wrong with him and that something is evil but it's different from the old Albus it's not him. It's something bad, another person almost; it's like he's a puppet. The other day Dad and I were star gazing and it was like the stars were telling me that it wasn't the real Albus." She stated.

"Do you know what it is Lily?" I asked. I was very intrigued now.

"No, but Dad knows what it's called just I don't think he will tell me for a few years. Or at least not until I go to Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Do you mean something from his past?" I asked.

"Yes, I just don't know what it is though. It's bugging me so much!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh." I had vowed to Dad I wouldn't tell Lily. But, should I?

"Do you know James?" She questioned.

"Maybe, but we will find out when dad tells you." I said.

"Fine; and watch Lissie, Rose, and them they are going to get into some deep trouble soon. Well, I better get to bed. Good night James." Lily said getting up. I lay wondering what Lily meant by all that she had said.

**RON: A WEASLEY CRISTMAS: 22**

I was still in shock from Lissie but Hermione had calmed me down. We headed to the burrow by floo powder Christmas morning. We stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room. Mum ran towards us and kissed us and introduced herself to Lissie. "Oh dear" she said whipping ash off us.

"Hello Mum, were fine." I said. George stood behind her and snickered.

"Little Ronny being Mamas favorite again?" George said laughing. I glared at him as the kids laughed.

"George introduce yourself to the new one," said Angelina, George's wife. She was also Harry's old quidditch captain.

"George, the awesome uncle, this is my wife Angelina, and my kids Roxanne and Fred the second but we call him Fred 2." George said. I noticed that he was missing an ear. How odd.

"Lissie!" exclaimed Fred 2.

"Hey I am Lissie and hi Fred." Lissie said waving.

Bill stumbled out behind us followed by his children. "Hey Mum, hi everyone. Hello I am Bill." He said reaching his hand out to Lissie not missing a beat as usual.

"Lissie" she said as Fluer, Dominique, Victorie, and Louis stepped out.

"Mother I hate traveling by floo powder it gets me so dirty!" exclaimed Dominique. Victorie ran over and hugged Teddy.

"Hello Victorie." Lissie said.

"Lissie!" Victorie exclaimed as she ran up to hug Lissie.

"Charlie!" Hugo exclaimed. Charlie came out and waved. Behind him came Percy followed by his wife Audrey, and then their two kids Molly and Lucy.

Mrs. Weasley ran up to them and gave them all a huge hug. We introduced Lissie and went into the family room to get around the tree. Mum called for Dad to come down.

Presents were passed out and everyone received a famous Weasley sweater. Rose got her hot pink one, Hugo his navy blue, Lily her baby blue. It was amazing that everyone had a different color sweater.

Ginny and Angelina began talking about the Holy Head Harpies, the kids started playing games, as Harry and I had a talk about Goyle. "Do you think he is a threat to the kids?" I asked.

"I can't say he isn't because maybe he is" Harry replied.

"I just can't let the kids go through what we did! I can't!" I stated.

"I can't either; I know, we know how hard that is. I wouldn't let anything like that happen to our kids." Harry stated.

"At least there is no place safer then Hogwarts." I said. Even though we had both seen Hogwarts penetrated and attacked.

"Agreed," Harry said as the kids began playing with their new toys and playing quidditch in the snow.

.

**ZACK: SECRET KEEPING: 23**

I apparently helped make Matt furious. How I have no clue! All I know is one day I was walking down the hall and he comes storming up to me and yells "I have the worst friends ever!"

I don't know what I did! Rose and Lissie said he did the same thing to them. He is constantly hanging out with Gabby and Madelyn. It is really annoying me!

"If you are wondering why Matt is mad I can tell you," sang Gabby.

"Please tell me!" I begged.

"Sure, he is fed up with the secret keeping, that simple." She told me.

"I haven't kept any secrets." I stated.

"Try you are a wizard." Gabby said in a no it all voice.

"Oh I thought that he knew why I couldn't share that. We are Best Friends but I thought he was a muggle!" I exclaimed.

"He still cares though!" she exclaimed back at me

"Then what did Rose do!" I asked

"She kept the secret of her family!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"Oh, but you know we all had to keep our secrets and I don't even think she knows what her parents did." I stated

"You weren't forced to." She stated and walked away.

I told Lissie and Rose. They both defended themselves but you know.

**LISSIE: PROPHECY: 24**

"Want to go down to the quidditch pitch?" I asked

"Sure I could use some practice if I want to get on the team next year." Rose said.

"I might as well join you guys." Zack agreed

We went down to the pitch and got brooms for them. We walked into the pitch, it was empty. I got on my broom and pushed off. They did the same we began flying around when someone walked in. I landed to see who it was. I gasped.

The grass started growing around me. When I tried to push it away it only became tighter. I looked up the grass was grabbing Rose and Zack off their brooms. I screamed but the grass, or was it even grass, gagged me. I started to sink into the ground the dirt began surrounding me.

Soon, all but my head was under, now my chin. It was up to my nose. My legs they were free, but that didn't make sense. I began kicking, I slipped under and I fell onto hard ground. I landed on my arm; it hurt badly.

I knew it was broken but I had to find Rose and Zack. I looked up and saw Rose fall a few feet away from me. Zack fell near my feet. I sat up.

"You guys okay?" I asked

"Yeah," Rose grunted.

"Yes," Zack said he seemed to be the least hurt.

"Good," I answered.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

"Broken arm but other then that okay" I said through clenched teeth.

A voice came from somewhere. I couldn't tell where, it was cold and steely. "Hello children, fancy seeing you here."

"Who are you?" Rose asked urgently.

"That's a secret for you to find." Said the voice

"What do you want from us?" asked Zack.

"Simple, you were 3 of the children in the song of the hat." The voice answered.

"No we aren't!" Rose protested.

"Yes we are." I whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"3rd is a lady with a sad past, me; 9th a boy all for laughs, Zack; 8th a fiery lady, Rose. Those are us." I whispered.

"Very smart, I knew you were," said the voice.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Under the quidditch pitch of course," the voice answered.

"What do you want us to do?" Rose yelled.

I surveyed the scene while we waited for the voice to answer. Everything was concrete and gray. It was damp and smelled of mold, it was incredibly cold. I shivered but that hurt my arm too much so I tried to stop.

"I want you dead. The prophecy said that 10 of you were needed and if only 7 are alive then it won't work," the voice said.

Then the floor rumbled and slid so it became a slide, I slid down next to Zack, bumping on uneven places. We fell into ropes lying there. They tied themselves magically around us. A patronus came out; it was an eagle. The voice began talking from the eagle. I had never seen that happen before. "Lissie do you know what the people in the song will do?"

"No but a certain black haired girl does," I answered, what was going on?

"Do you know her name?" the patronus asked

"No but we will know who it is in a year," I responded how did I know this!

"I will keep you, you could be useful!" The patronus nodded

So much was going in my head, all my memories. Most of Scorpius and my friends. Most would make you sob to see.


	11. Chapter 11

**ZACK: PATRONUS GONE WRONG: 25**

Lissies' eyes were glazed over. How did she know these things and not have told us. Rose looked just as shocked. Lissie she didn't seem herself she seemed barely conscious.

"How will I find this-" I cut him the voice off.

"What are you doing to her!" I screamed.

"Nothing, just simply reaching into her seeing her secrets, her knowledge, everything." Said the voice stealthily.

"STOP!" Screamed Rose.

Lissie gasped, breathing hard her face looked scared. She was out of the trance. "What happened?" she asked looking around.

"The voice controlled you," I answered. All of a sudden a curse flew by my ear.

"Nothing can be said," the voice threatened.

I was in shock. I was scared, cold, and tied up. What do I do? Life was being really bad right now.

**MATT: DISAPPEARANCE: 26**

I looked around the common room I had a bad feeling about something I didn't know what but I just had a bad feeling. I couldn't find Lissie, Rose, or Zack anywhere. They had just disappeared. Bennett and I looked for them; they were nowhere in sight.

I went to Professor Longbottom and he said he had seen them go down to the quidditch pitch. I had checked there no one was there. Professor Longbottom helped me search.

We eventually went to Professor McGonagall. She asked the portrait of Professor Dumbledore and he said something like I predict that they were sucked under the quidditch pitch. You know what happened this summer to the owl.

"That couldn't have happened to them could it have?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"I am afraid I think it did," replied Dumbledore's portrait.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" I asked.

"The deadly, they were sucked under the Quidditch pitch. It happened to an owl before school. We have to save them!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed "Rose is my goddaughter!"

"I know, calm down Neville. We have to stay calm and think of how to help them. We can't all die. Matt you need to stay up here in safety. Neville you go look for the others and bring them here. I have Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. Dumbledore if you see trouble then come to my card and tell me." Both Professors nodded.

"Excuse me, but they are my friends and I can't just sit here waiting for them to be saved or die! I want to come with you!" I exclaimed.

"Let the boy go with you," said Dumbledore's portrait.

"But," Professor McGonagall began. The portrait held up his finger. Professor McGonagall sighed "Fine."

She stalked out of the room I followed her and Professor Longbottom followed me. We ran through the halls and out into the chilly March air. We sprinted down to the quidditch pitch. I stepped out onto the field. I saw a glimpse of something. I walked over to it. Then out of nowhere the grass grew up around me.

I screamed but for only a second because the Grass gagged me. The dirt started surrounding me. I saw the Professors hands reach out but the grass wove tightly blocking their hands. I was up to my forehead and I was under. I slid onto hard ground.

The ground was tilted so I began sliding quickly down. I tried to stop myself but was unsuccessful. There was nothing to grasp. I saw a few people Rose's bright red hair stuck out. I knew I had found them. I saw a side way off the slide.

I took it, I was stopped. I snuck around the bend and saw was that Joneven? He wasn't that evil was he? Then he disappeared. I must have imagined it. I slid across the wall I stuck my eyes around the corner.

There was Lissie, Zack, and Rose. Zack had glazed over eyes. He looked like he was in a trance.

"STOP!" Rose exclaimed.

Lissie was sobbing. The tears fell straight off her face. What was I going to do! I had to help them but not get caught myself. Then I remembered my wand, I pulled it out; I racked my brain for a spell. What was causing all off this? I looked around. I saw the patronus; I couldn't unarm a patronus could I? I had to find who was casting this!

Zack began breathing hard, he gasped for breath. His face looked scared; he looked around confused. Rose's eyes got glazed over and she began saying stuff I could not hear from where I was. Lissie kept on crying, Zack was screaming for it to stop,

"STOP!" Zack yelled.

I couldn't stand it any longer I whispered, "Explarmius," into the darkness. A wand fell to the ground. It lay there untouched. The patronus disappeared. Rose became normal again. They looked shocked that it just had disappeared. I sprinted out untying them. I untied Lissie who undid Rose, while I undid Zack.

We sprinted up the slide. We kept slipping but we were not going to stop. We got up to the top and looked up There was a box in the way. I yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa," The box moved over to the side and fell. We scrambled out. I jumped out onto the field helping the others out.

We sprinted out of the pitch. Both Professors were standing there conversing with the chocolate frog card. We ran out and collapsed outside of the field panting. Both Professors sprinted to us and inspected us. They conjured up stretchers and carried us to the hospital wing. I instantly fell asleep.

I was let out of the hospital wing the next morning. Lissie had her arm fixed and was released the last of us. By that time everyone had heard what had happened. I got a million questions. I just said that I would rather not talk about it. People didn't like that answer so I just went into the bathroom, the oldest muggle trick.

**ROSE: BUMPS AND BRUISES: 27**

The whole incident had scared me more then you could imagine. Dad and Mum came down to Hogwarts with Hugo the second they found out. I woke up to Dad nervously pacing, Mum holding my hand, and Hugo reading a comic. Hugo was a carefree kid but you could tell right then he was scared.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Rose!" Dad exclaimed. Sprinting over to me; I gave him a faint smile. "I was so worried the second I found out."

"I know," I said.

"Are you ok?" Asked Mum; always the practical one.

"Just shaken," I replied. Mum hugged me. "How is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are fine." Hugo answered.

"This was never supposed to happen to you." Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was a kid your age I almost died saving the philosopher stone…" He carried on telling us about where and how he saved the world. I was in awe. My Mum and Dad had been through so much. I was shaken from this. I can't imagine how they felt after all of what they went through. "Uncle Harry was the chosen one. He killed Voldermort and saved the world. I was just the best friend, I didn't do enough. Your mother did more then I did, not leaving him. I am so ashamed that I left. It hurts so much that the horcrux affected me so much I left my best friends. Rose, Hugo I pray every night that these things don't happen to you as well. Apparently I haven't prayed enough. Friendship is the most important thing to help you survive." Dad got up and kissed me on the cheek. He left the Hospital Wing.

"Wow." was all I could get out.

"Is what Dad said all true?" Hugo asked. Mum nodded. She motioned for Hugo to follow as she left the room.

Madame Worth came up and asked "Does anything hurt?"

"No." I replied.  
>"Good we will keep you for a day to check for any injuries." Madame Worth replied.<p>

"Ok, how are my friends?" I asked.

"Lissie has a broken arm and is fairly shaken in her mind, Matt just needs rest, Zack is bruised, but ok. Lissie is the worst, but you all were lucky on injuries." Madame Worth answered.

I nodded knowing I should be thankful it wasn't worse but I couldn't. Why did this have to happen to us? Dad had been through plenty I can't imagine how it would feel to watch us get hurt like he did, and have to go through what he did. Most parents wouldn't understand but he did. Sadly.

I was sitting in my bed talking to Matt about anything but the past few days; when Hagrid sprinted in the room. Have you ever seen a half-giant sprint? it is rather funny/scary. "Rose!" Matt walked back a bit to let Hagrid through. "Rose are you ok?" he asked panting.

"I am fine!" I said stressing my last word. Hagrid looked relieved.

"Good! I got here as soon as your parents left my cabin. Hugo, he looked so worried. He looked as though he might faint" Hagrid said

"HUGO! Yeah right he is a kid who couldn't care less and just came to see Hogwarts!" I laughed.

"Rose he really cares about you more then you would ever know until it really matters." Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid why did my parents never tell me about their past?" I asked.

"To protect you, to keep this from happening." Hagrid replied grimly.

"Well, it didn't succeed. Do James and Al know?" I asked.

"Yes. They just got told before school started." Hagrid replied.

"Oh" my voice trailed off I lay back on the pillows my head resting in the soft feather pillows. I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**All over hope you guys liked it! Let me know if I should continue! **

**LISSIE: REPUTATION: 28**

I was asleep in the hospital wing, one of my nightmares playing in my head. I had a new reoccurring nightmare of the person. I don't know who it was, too dark but I could hear them. "Join me come Lissie join me" it was whispering, beckoning me.

"No." I mumbled.

"Lissie, Lissie" I faintly heard a familiar urgent whisper.

My eyes shot open. "Oh its you, Scorpius, you scared me!" I said. He put his finger to his lips to shush me. "Of course, I forgot it would hurt your reputation to be seen with your injured, scared, sad, disowned sister!" I whispered rather harshly.

"That's not." He started then he realized I was right. "I'm sorry Lis, its just I am trying to fit in. It's been incredibly tough on me. You moving out, coming to Hogwarts, this, everything."

"Do you think this has been tougher on me or you?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe you." He replied.

"MAYBE!" I half screamed in exasperation. He took a step back shocked at my anger.

"Well um…" he stuttered.

"If you don't remember I was disowned! All because I didn't want your father pranking a muggle!" I stressed.

"I know but you were the only friend I had, the only friend I still have." Scorpius said.

"What about Joneven, Sempurtus, and Albus?" I sneered.

"You know as well as I know that they are anything but friends!" Scorpius retorted.

"Then why hang out with them? Wait, I know, for your reputation!" I stated, "Look I need some rest if I want to get better." I turned away.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Scorpius get up and slowly walk away. His shadow moved across the cold tile floor. I began to cry, I often cried over my past, but this was different. Scorpius has officially given up on me. Or have I given up on him.

**ZACK: PROFESSOR OF THE LAKE: 29**

We all had been released from the hospital wing. We walked down the hallway together as people stared and gasped. Different versions of the story spread around each wilder then the next. One kid said that we had flown without brooms and didn't use wands. Another said that a ten foot tall monster attacked us and almost killed us. Kids have some imagination.

People would come up to us and ask what happened and we just walked away. It was one of those things you don't talk about with any one else who didn't share the experience with you. I still didn't talk much about it to the others. We attempted to act like nothing happened but failed miserably. Lissie who had the thing, whatever it was, in her mind longest was shaken the most. She had been through the most too I felt so bad for her. She is beginning to act slightly different but I figure it is just because she is shaken.

"Want to walk to the lake?" I asked.

"Sure," They all responded.

We began walking across the grounds to Loche Lake. We all sat down. Rose lay against the grass her flaming red hair spread out behind her. Lissie pulled her knees up to her chest and planted her chin on top of her knee caps. Matt sat down and lay against a tree. I sat down on the grass cross legged putting my hands behind me to support me.

This just showed how much that experience changed all of us. Rose was more determined then ever, Lissie was almost defeated but holding on, Matt did not quite understand all of it, and me not knowing how to deal with it.

I jumped up, startling my friends. "We can't just sit here! The years almost over we have to have fun!" They stared blankly at me. I grabbed Lissie's hand and jerked her to her feet. Her shocked expression being exactly what I had wanted. I pulled her into the lake breaking the trance. She squealed and shoved me down. Lissie ran out and grabbed Rose and yanked her to her feet. Then pulled Matt to his feet and yanked both of them into the lake. Soon we were all soaked and laughing.

We were all as we should be; happy, laughing, normal kids. Professor Longbottom came out and just stared, shocked. Then he began laughing hysterically.

"What in Merlin's name are you children doing?" He asked.

"Having fun!" Matt replied splashing me.

"Well since I am a Professor and there are no rules against playing in the lake. Then I must join you!" He said joyfully.

He then splashed Rose full force. We soon started our water fight with our Professor. We didn't get too far because soon we heard, "Excuse me."

We all stopped and looked up. "What in the world are you children doing? And Neville?" Professor McGonagall asked appalled.

"Having fun Professor!" Rose replied.

"Well since there is no rule against playing in the Lake then I can't punish you. But go change and be in the Great Hall for dinner." She said turning on her heel.

We all burst into laughter as we went up the hill into the castle. Professor Longbottom went to his private quarters to change and we went up to our dormitories. We kept getting odd stares from class mates. We were, after all, soaked to the skin.

Matt and I went into our dormitory and grabbed a fresh pair of robes. Bennett was sitting on his bed when we walked in. "What in the world were you guys doing?" He asked.

"Playing in the lake with Rose and Lissie." I replied. He looked shocked at the names of the girls.

"You guys were playing in the lake with girls!" He half screamed.  
>"Yeah what's the big deal?" Matt asked curiously.<p>

"Just that you guys did that and that Lissie let you." Bennett replied.

"You don't know Lissie at all then." I said laughing. "True she's conservative and calm but when she wants to be she can by the craziest of us all!"

"Really?" Bennett asked.

"Really, she is the most complicated of the four of us." I answered. Matt nodded in agreement.

We headed down the stairs and waited for the girls to come down. Soon they met us and we headed to the Great Hall together.

**MATT: LEAVING: 30**

I sat on my bed waiting for Zack to finish packing his trunk. "Done," He finally said

"Finally!" I said in exasperation. "The girls have probably been done for a hour!"

We walked down the steps levitating our trunks. When we finally got into the common room the girls were just coming down. "So much for them being done for an hour. Huh?" Zack smirked. I laughed as we walked over to the girls.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing," Zack and I said laughing silently.

The girls rolled their eyes and climbed out of the portrait hole. We followed taking one last look in the Gryffindor common room until next year. We walked into the Great Hall and ate breakfast.

Then we got a carriage and headed down to the Hogsmeade station. Seeing the bright, red of the Hogwarts express. I took a deep breath knowing I was a wizard who could save his friends. I walked leading the group to a compartment ready for whatever comes next.

Lissie, Rose, and Zack followed me into compartment number eight. We sat down and began talking.

Zack made a joke and then I knew that I could not have picked better friends. And that I had such an amazing, magical life.


End file.
